Leo's Operation Christmas Vacation
by Melovetacos
Summary: JOIN THE CHRISTMAS PARTY! Christmas in July is possible! Can Leo bring Christmas to Hazel before it's too late? Rember to submit demigods and presents from your godly parents
1. Chapter 1

Operation Christmas Vacation

You're probably wondering,"But Melovetacos, it's the middle of June! Why are you writing a Christmas story?" The answer is simple. I'm obsessed with a YouTuber called Inthelittlewood. I've been watching all of his old Christmas videos again, and I've been in a really Christmassy mood. And I do live in the US so it's very hot thinks I'm going crazy. I've been listing to Christmas music, drinking hot chocolate, wearing Christmas hats, and even buying presents. I even turned on the A.C. in my room so it's freezing. I thought writing would ease my insanity.

I don't own PJO. If I did it would be a lot less well written and have the occasional shower of Christmas presents in July.

~WHAT? I CAN'T BE ON THE NAUGHTY LIST!~

Leo POV

"I wish I could see this place during Christmas" Hazel sighed, looking sad. Leo wished he could get rid of that sad face, make Hazel the happiest person on earth, never having to worry about anything every again. "Maybe you could asked Reyna? Or mayb-" He was cut of as Hazel shook her head."I have to go back to camp Jupiter for the winter. Everyone does." Ever since the giant wars, Camp Jupiter and Camp half-blood had become friends, so during the summer, Camp Jupiterites were allowed to come to Camp Half-blood, and vice versa. But only during the summer. Leo noticed some camera who tried to stay disappear. No one knew what happened to them, but Leo noticed an increase in the number of furry ground animals in the area. So people from camp Jupiter could never see the camp during winter. Leo found that sad. Camp Half-blood was most beautiful and cheerful during Christmas time. "I wish we could celebrate christmas in July. But that's silly." Hazel said, laughing slightly at the thought. Leo, on the other hand,didn't think it was silly at all.

~IT'S A RAINING PRESENTS~

Leo POV

"You have been called here today to bring a very serious topic to light." Leo looked around at the avengers team of Christmas-bringers he had assembled in Bunker 9. Percy, Annabeth, Travis and Connor, Katie Gardner, Lou Ellen, Nico,Nyssa,Will, and Leah, a short red-headed daughter of Hypnos."The Camp Jupiterites have never-will never- experience a Camp Half-Blood christmas. I find this very depressing, as they have never had a visit from taco clause." Leo looked around at the confused faces of his fellow campers."Well, what do you want to do about it?" Nyssa asked pointedly, staring at Leo. "Easy! I say we should celebrate christmas in July!" Percy raised his hand," That sounds like a great idea, but how can we make it snow, or even be cold? Mr. D controls the weather." Leo grinned,"That, my fishy friend, is where you come into play. Since clouds are made of water vapor, can't you control them?" Percy looked uncertain"I-I guess?" He looked outside, concentrated, as suddenly, it was pouring. He made it stop raining, an looked around sheepishly." That's great. If you can make it rain, you should also be able to make it snow. Leah, do you have the ability to put people to sleep?" Leah rolled her eyes,"Of course." To prove her point, she pointed to Travis, who was trying to light Connor's pants on fire, and he slumped forward, asleep. "Marvelous!" Leo said, taking on an Italian accent for some reason."And you would be able to put the whole camp to sleep?" She gave Leo a weary look."For how long?" Leo thought for a second. It would take a long time." About 12 days." She nodded, while Nico said,"Like the 12 days of Christmas!" Everyone laughed at Nico's enthusiasm, as he would not be the first expected to say that. He looked a lot younger,Leo realized, without the frown and the circles under his eyes.

Annabeth frowned,"Wait, I still don't understand. What are we trying to achieve here?" Leo explained,"We are going to bring christmas to Camp Half-Blood! Real christmas! With presents, snow ball fights, hot chocolate, Santa hats and Christmas music! Everyone wearing those horrible christmas sweaters, sledding, and stockings on the fireplace! We all need time to act like normal kids! I want to put everyone to sleep, and while they are having visions of sugarplums and other christmas crap, we decorate the whole camp, and put presents everywhere! It'll be amazing!" Leo could see the others excitement now that they understood the magnitude of the need for Christmas around here.

(I found it quite annoying to have to explain who was talking and put quotations(these little things") and this part is just going to be a massive ball of text)

(**Leo-Bold for all conversations**, Katie-normal)

**So here's the plan. Katie, you are in charge of all planty-ish decorating. Trees, mistletoe, wreaths, that's all you. We need trees in every cabin, mistletoe in every doorway. But most importantly, we need a giant christmas tree. I'm thinking of having it in the central green, right near the hearth. Maybe about 20 ft tall and about** **25 ft wide. Think you can do it?** Sure. Spruce or pine? **Spruce**. Got it.

(Annabeth- normal)

**Annabeth, I need you to build the fire place for the stockings. It needs to be quite big. Enough to fit everyone in the camps stocking. Can you ask Lady Hestia if you can build it around the hearth? **Sure,I'll go ask right now. **Wait, after you build the fireplace, your job will be to help Percy and Leah hang decorations, and also make the sweaters. We know you have weaving skills. Make them as ugly as possible.** Got it. I gotta go get some pencils-paper. And I'll need some blue prints for the fireplace.

(Percy-normal)

**Percy, your main goal is to keep it snowing through the entire christmas break**. Ummmm, how long will that be? **About 2 weeks.** 2 weeks! I mean, yeah 2 weeks! **You also are helping Leah and Annabeth hang the decorations, lights and simple stuff. **

Ok sure. Can I make snow animals too? **Sure, whatever you think people will like. **

(Travis-normal)

**Nico,Travis,and Connor. Your mission, should you choose to except it, will be being our teams personal ninjas! It is your job to break through the defenses on each cabin *cough-Ares cabin-cough* and leave presents and everyone's christmas sweaters. You have to lay the sweaters on top of them and it will appear on them. Lou, you'll help with that. Travis, you will also take on the personal role of Taco Clause, and leave tacos everywhere. Just not until christmas morning when they wake up. Don't want to ruin perfectly good tacos**. Can do sergeant! When we leave christmas sweaters, do we give them Santa hats too? **Sure, just no itching powder in them! **AWWWEEEE!

(Lou Ellen-normal)

**Lou, you'll be with me and Nyssa, present making and enchanting presents. Send an iris message to each of the gods, so they can send requests for presents to make for their children. Easy. Want me to make a hot chocolate while doing it too? You might want to make one for yourself, because you also need to go get some elves from the North Pole. And maybe some penguins too. Actually, scratch** **penguins. I know a guy**. E-elves? **Yeah, the short little guys who make toys. Them. We need some christmas party-ers to get people in the Christmas spirit. **Ummmmm, ok? Ok, yeah I'll go get them.

(Will-normal, Annabeth-underlined)

**Will, you will be in charge of having Christmas music playing all day. Originals, remixes, anything Christmassy at all. Also, I just thought of this. Everyone likes christmas movies, right?** Well, yeah. **You will also be in charge of the movies. Annabeth, you can build a movie screen right? **Yeah, but Percy might have to call Tyson and some of his friend to help build**. We can do that. Great, so Will it's your responsibility to have christmas movies playing all day. Maybe we can even section off part of Bunker 9 for the theater**. Can do. Got any movie ideas for me? **Sure, I made a list earlier**.** Oh, here it is**:

(In order of favoritey-iv-ness, with a Percy Jackson twist)

It's a dangerous life

(It's a wonderful life)

Blue Christmas

(White Christmas)

Elf (it's impossible to change)

Christmas vacation

(Already the title)

Rome Alone

(Home Alone)

The Boar Tusk express

(The Polar express)

Rudolph the Red,Rare burger

(Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

The year without Percy Jackson

(The year without Santa Clause)

A Big three brothers christmas

(A miser brothers christmas)

Annabeth's wish

(Annabelle's Wish)

A Percy Jackson christmas

(A Charlie Brown Christmas)

Khione the snowjerk

(Frosty the snowman)

How Luke stole the Master Bolt

(How the Grinch stole christmas)

Frank:The Christmas Koi

(The Christmas Toy)

The Giant Pig is destroying the town

(Santa Clause is coming to town)

**Nyssa, me and you will be in charge of building presents, wrapping them, and building decorations. Got it? **Crystal clear. **Good.**

"Does everyone understand what they are doing?" They shouted back,"YES!" Good, Leo thought. "Then let the fun begin!"


	2. CHRISTMAS PREPERS! BETTER THAN DOOMSDAY

2. Operation Christmas Vacation

**Sorry for not updating. Major idiot here decided to write the chapter, and then forget about it for about 2 months. Cheers!**

**Excepting Present requests to be in the presents. If you want a present sent to yourself or someone else, PM me with this:**

**Name of person to receive gift**

**Godly Parent**

**Present**

**Remember, the people you send presents to don't have to be in the story. You can send them to anyone, but make sure to tell me their godly parent and present. **

**Please don't send any presents to the Christmas bringers, because I will give them each an individual present. **

**HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY JASON!ALSO CASSIDY TUCKER!**

**~SANTA NEEDS WEIGHT WATCHERS~**

**Leo POV **

_*Night after the meeting*_

**BOOM!**

Leo sat straight up in his bed._ The Hecate cabin is testing something again_, he thought. Then he looked at the clock on the side of his bed. 2:03 AM. Leo looked at his siblings. None of them woke, or even shifted. They almost looked dead. No, no no no no rushed over to Nyssa, who sat up, blinking. Leo pulled her into a hug. "I thought everyone died!" He cried. Nyssa stiffened." Get off me Leo. Don't you remember? You told Leah to cast the sleeping spell aren't dead, just asleep." Leo blushed."Ummmm, maybe...? Sorry for waking you up. Go back to sleep. We have a lot of work to do tommorrow."

**~MERRY CHRISTMAS! ALL YOUR PRESENTS BELONG TO ME~**

_Leo POV _

They met by the Hestia, was kind enough to make them breakfast, seeing as the harpies were put to sleep by the spell. Leo sacrificed his bacon to the gods, and went to sit with the others, in a circle on the ground. Percy was eating blue eggs and ham. Funny. Then Leo realized something. He really wanted eggs. And he also realized,"Uhh, Guys? I think we have a problem. What about Mr. D and Chiron?" Everyone paled, until Leah said," I asked Lord Zeus if he would call a council meeting during our preparation. So they wont know anything about it. But that also means that the hunters are coming." Katie gulped. Travis asked," Will the spell work on them too?" Leah shook her head, grinning."You really don't understand the spell do you? It isn't a spell that effects the people. It effects the entire are its cast on. The grass won't grow, the wind won't blow. It's a type of suspended animation that puts everything to sleep. I had to make it ignore you. But anything, like hunters, that come into camp will immediately go to sleep ."

I nodded. "Good, lets get started. Focus on getting the minor god's cabins done! Everyone go!"

**~HE SEES YOU WHEN YOUR SLEEPING O.O~**

_Leo's POV_

When Leo got to the forge to start present making, the fist thing he saw was a big list of presents for their children from the gods. And the person holding the list was Hermes. Leo bowed,"Hello Lord Hermes." Hermes chuckled,"Hello to you. Great plan, this is. I couldn't have come up with a better one myself. Well, of course I could but...This is a list of the things the demigods want the most." Leo stared at the enormous list. "Thank you Lord Hermes." Hermes disappeared. Leo looked at the list. Most of the wishes were different. But one stood out the most to Leo. One was one the list over and over by at least half the camp. It was to be given a chance to meet their parents.

**~MR. CHRISTMAS MUSTACHE~**

_Travis POV_

As Travis walked toward the Hebe cabin with Nico and Connor, he wondered about the 'defenses' Leo mentioned. What would a goddess of youth have with traps? They had already been to the Iris,Hecate and Hypnos cabins. As he entered the cabin, his question was answered. The cabin was a mini apartment building. It only had 3 floors, and only one person lived on each floor. The cabin was magic, shrinking or expanding to fit the number of occupants (all this is made up because it never says in the book). As soon as Connor stepped through the brick doorway, there was a blinding white light. And Connor was missing. All that was on the floor was a...baby? "This is not good. This is really really not good." Nico said. Travis looked at Nico, who looked terrified. Instead, Travis doubled over, laughing."Ah," he said, wiping the tears from his eyes."That is one ugly baby!" Travis had always heard people say Connor was an ugly baby, but he never understood that he was that ugly. He had short brown hair sticking straight out of his skull, and a really chubby baby face. His nose was really long, and he had so many freckles on his face it looked like he had chicken pox. Adorable. Suddenly, Travis stopped laughing. He realized that to do the decorating and leave the gifts, they would have to get into the cabin. And to get into the cabin..."Do you think you can shadow travel in there?" Travis asked. "We'll find out." Nico turned and disappeared. He reappeared on the inside. But...as a baby. A little baby with black hair was crawling around on the floor, sitting next to baby Connor. Travis sighed."If you can't fight 'em, join 'em." He charged through the doorway. Instantly everything was huge. The bag he was carrying with the decorations was bigger than Travis's head. Travis looked down at his hands, which were chubby and small. He was a baby.

**~SOMEWHAT CHRISTMAS CLIFFHANGER~**

_Katie POV _

Katie was having a hard time with her job. You might think summoning christmas trees out of thin air is easy, but it's somewhat difficult if you don't want to end up with a tree growing out of your ear. It was tiring, sweaty work, and she was covered in tree sap already. She was on her fourth cabin, the Hypnos had already finished in the Nemesis, Hebe and Iris cabins. The traps on this cabin weren't that bad, compared to the last few cabans, and considering Hypnos was the god

of sleep. It gave you a curse that meant in the next 2 hours, you were going to fall asleep as soon as

you stopped moving. Katie felt bad for any sharks who had this problem. But, since she was already tired after waking up from last nights explosion, she considered the curse a bust. Katie concentrated, staring at the space in front of the mantle with the Lethe branch. Suddenly, a Christmas tree sprang into existence! With...a tree branch growing up Clovis's nose. Great. But alas, nothing could be done about that.

**~CLOVIS THE CHRISTMAS TREE~**

_Annabeth POV _

_'Building a huge fire place the size of a house was surprisingly easy_, though Annabeth, as she put the last brick into place. She stepped back to look at her work. The fireplace was about 10 ft tall, and 10 ft across, leaving enough room for all the campers stockings. Lou had enchanted the stockings to shuffle according to the person, so no one had to be 10 ft tall to get their stocking. It looked like a typical fire place, except for the fact that fairy lights decorating the top of it were made with real fairies, in little tiny red and green bell jars. Lady Hestia had moved the hearth fire to the grates of Annabeth's fire place, and sat on top of the fireplace, wearing a Santa hat and a dark green christmas sweater with a large golden O on it. Annabeth assumed it meant Olympus, or maybe Ostrich? "Thank you, Annabeth,for this beautiful hearth. I feel it deserves reward." Lady Hestia clapped, and suddenly Annabeth was wearing a bright orange christmas sweater, with a silver owl on the front. "All the campers now have their own christmas sweaters. Camp Half blood campers have orange sweaters with their cabins symbol on it, and Camp Jupiter have the same, but purple." Annabeth bowed. "Thank you lady Hestia." Now I can get onto decorating.

**~O IS FOR OSTRICH, P IS FOR PERCY, OP IS FOR PERCY WATER POWERS~**

_Percy POV _

Percy hated lights. Falling of roof-tops wasn't fun, even when you weren't seriously injured. His best fall yet happened while decorating the Iris cabin. Percy was laughing at Leah, after she wrapped the christmas light around her head. His foot slipped, and he fell backwards of the roof, and was dangling by his foot, because it was wrapped in lights. He was continually slapping the side of the cabin, and it defenses kicked in and dyed his hair a different color every time he hit the wall. He and Leah were on their fourth cabin, the Nemesis cabin. His rainbow hair(it was mostly pink) was still fading, and it did not at all go with his orange trident sweater. The Nemesis cabin was a bronze color, with the Pac-man pie over the door. Since there was no campers, the room was taken up by a huge set of bronze scales. Percy began setting up lights inside, on the walls, while Leah put up silver garlands on the walls. He was thinking about setting the bell jar fairies free, he heard a noise behind him. Leah swung around uncapping the middle of the room, sitting on the scales, was a boy. He looked to be about Percy's age, maybe a little younger. In fact, he looked exactly like an older Nico would, wearing a black shirt with dancing skeletons. "Ummmmm...Who are you?" Percy asked. "Who are you? I'm looking for a girl, about 13, blond hair with very bright colors, loud and very British?" Percy sheathed riptide, raising an eyebrow."Aren't you a little old for a 13 year old?" The boy blushed. _Percy_. Percy jumped. His hand was burned, creating an eye on the back of his hand. _Carter_, he thought. _Thank goodness, our_ _friend Walt is missing. My sister went looking for him, and I think he went to_ _your camp. He said something about Nemesis, and bronze scales. Nemesis_ _is greek right?_ Percy looked at the kid. "Walt?" The kid shuddered, and suddenly standing in his place was an African American kid. With a pang, Percy realized he looked like Beckendorf. "Yes. Have you seen-?" Percy shook his head. The boy sighed. "Ammit, I thought you said she was here?" Percy was quickly spiraling into confusion. "Ammi-?" A black and green thing(was it a crocodile armadillo?) shot out from under the scales, and out the door. "Ammit, No!" Walt ran after the crocodillo. Percy and Leah looked at each other, and ran.

**~CROCODILLOS TOGETHER, WALT, ANUBIS AND SADIE FOREVER~**

** To all of you confused people, read the Kane Chronicles. The read the Son of Sobek. You'll catch on quick! **

I had the best idea ever. For Halloween, I am going to be...Leo!

Does anyone watch Cassjaytuck?

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**


End file.
